PC:Scorpius (ScorpiusRisk)
Math and Mechanics Scorpius uses the Google Spreadsheet option for his primary Character Sheet. It can be found here. Character Information Description Scorpius stands relatively tall. Though he is strong, he is no large of build, but instead very well defined. His skin is a very pale green, that reveals his heritage easily in the day. Other defining features are high cheekbones, slightly larger lower lip, and enlarged lower canines. These are minor enough that in poor light, as long as Scorpius keeps his mouth shut, he is often assumed to be human. His hair is black, about two inches past should length, generally worn tied back with a bit of leather. A small beard adorns his chin. He wears a leather vest, without sleeves but two large strips that go around his biceps, without an undershirt. A cloth sash acts as a belt and he finishes his ensemble with simple pants and boots. A long leather jacket can be added, but is most often kept in his backpack. He will often wear his chain "sheathed", wrapped across his chest. Hard Stats & Personality Gender: Male; Age: 23; Height: 6'1; Weight: 215 lbs Personality: Scorpius puts on a heavy air of tough bravado. He is, in fact quite confident in his abilities, so some of it is real. He also knows the value of putting on a good show though. Often his bold eccentricities is just to observe reactions in others or get them to under estimate him. He thinks heavily about his actions, knowing that in this world, one false step is death. Views Religion: In contrast to many civilized people's on the isle Scorpius worships the element of fire. He venerates both its life giving and destructive power. This is a tradition he picked up from his grandfather which he believes originated in the land that his ancestors came from before arriving in http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:The_Proximate_Isles#Bacarte Bacarte. He practices his worship privately never engaging in evangelism. If people question him he explains things politely but doesn't expect others to understand. Women: One of the few things he retained heavily from his family is a respect for women, but in an unconventional sense. He does not approve of women taking on occupations that are dangerous or political. It is not because he thinks that are not tough or smart enough but because he believes that they shouldn't have to. They instead should be provided for and afforded the opportunity to lead a quiet family life. Those women who claim that they choose a life of adventure over this he claims have been fooled by society. Life and Law: Scorpius believes that in an ideal society people would live by an honor code that would allow people to live peacefully, cooperative, without the need for military of governments. He also believes this reality is impossible. Therefore laws are only as valuable of the strength of their enforcers. You steal and kill because that is the life you have to lead. If you get away with it, then you're in the right. Background Scorpius' human ancestors were minor nobles about twelve generations back, when they were forced to flee due to political infighting. At one point they ended up in Baccarat with little coin to their name. There the family settled as best they could and mixed with orcs and half-orcs. Due to the violent nature of life on the isle, the family remained small. Scorpius grew up hearing the stories of his family in the far off land. His grandfather told him that his family once served as advisers to the royalty he spoke of. This was true, but he failed to mention that the adviser's family and the royalty and intermarried while in exile. When Scorpius was nine his grandfather died off disease. When he was seventeen his father was killed in a streetfight. His mother was found dead soon after. He has no idea he is the last of a royal line. Being quite athletic, and enterprising Scorpius fell into pirating very naturally after doing any sort of work that came his way. His work with dagger and chain, as well as his sharp tongue has garnered him a minor reputation. Due to his odd last name, he generally just goes by his first, but many have taken to calling him Scorpion. Hooks * Scorpius' mother was found dead with a bottle of poison in her hands and no signs of major struggle. But maybe it wasn't suicide. * There may be those who would wish to kill or manipulate Scorpius should they discover his heritage. * Scorpius has crossed many people as a pirate, who may remember his chain and bravado distinctly. * Scorpius has worked for a number of shady employers who may seek him out. Kicker Scorpius has no idea he carries noble blood, but he is driven by a strong urge for a greater life. Discovering this secret would be a pivotal event. Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Approved. Status Category:L4W Category:L4W:Characters Category:L4W:Approved Characters